Elizabeth Meets A Hybrid
Description Elizabeth encounters a creepy hybrid creature named Ninja Dragonet. She and her Pokémon are terrified, but what they don’t know is that this hybrid is not evil. Transcript It starts with Elizabeth and her Pokémon on a walk. Elizabeth: Today is a nice day. Don’t you think? Manaphy: It sure is. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure was nearby, hanging upside-down from a cave ceiling. ???: You won’t be getting away. Rotom: It’s about this time that Team Rocket appears. Phione: And you just summoned them by saying their name. Rotom: I did no... Then the whole area is flooded by shadows, making it almost impossible to see. Elizabeth: What is going on?! Then a strange figure dashes by, knocking her Pokémon out. Then all goes quiet. Elizabeth: Show yourself! A pair of glowing red eyes appear, staring. Elizabeth: Aah! She quickly reached for Rotom, but the device had stopped working completely. Rotom exited its Pokédex and returned to its normal form. Elizabeth: Thank goodness you can leave it at any time. The red eyes were getting closer. She clutched the tiny ghost against her, not willing to let go of it. Elizabeth: What do you want from me?! Elizabeth felt a strange hand grab her. Elizabeth: Aah! Someone help! Rotom was slammed down on the ground, knocking the poor thing out. Elizabeth tried punching and kicking her attacker, but the monster grabs her left arm. She then feels it being twisted and then snapping with an audible sound. She started to scream in pain, but the monster punches her in the head, knocking her out. Meanwhile... Glorysia: Elizabeth, where are you!? Ultra: Where the hell is she? Josie: I don’t know. They were worried. Elizabeth and her Pokémon had been take hostage by their attacker. Elizabeth: Where are we? Guys, are you alright? Rotom: We’re fine, but... The glowing red eyes reappeared. Ditto: Not again! The monster then began charging an attack. Elizabeth: What is... Then the monster launches a green shuriken object. It flies towards Elizabeth and she shuts their eyes in terror. The shuriken flies into the wall and sticks into it. Elizabeth: Huh? I thought it was Energy Ball or something! The monster then slashed through the cage and came up to them. The Pokémon were too frozen in terror to even fight back. Elizabeth: Who are you?! Show yourself! Umbreon: Yeah, who are you? The shadows suddenly disperse as everyone covers their eyes from the bright light. Everyone: Aah! Elizabeth uncovers her eyes and is face to face with the monster, now fully visible. It looks like..a Greninja stitched onto a fish. Elizabeth: What the hell?! What are you?! ???: Never seen a half-fish, half-Greninja before? Rotom: Don't...hurt...me... The tiny orange ghost cowers against its trainer, trembling in fear. Elizabeth: Why did you break the Pokédex? Rotom: I can still go in it, but the signal's just jammed. ???: I didn’t break it. My shadows disable technology. Rotom: You control shadows? Ditto: Let us go. ???: Don’t even try that, idiots! Elisa eth tries the Pokédex and it works. Pokédex: Ninja Dragonet, the Hybrid Pokémon. Half-fish, Half-Greninja. She cloaks the entire area in shadows when she is present. Her glowing red eyes are the only part of her visible. Rotom: I WANT TO GO! Ninja Dragonet: Well, if you insist. And if you’ll shut up! Rotom quickly shuts up. Ninja Dragonet: Thank you. You can leave now. ... Elizabeth: Oh my arm! Ultra: There you are! Then a claw grabs Rotom. But before anyone could react, a blast of honey traps everyone except Ultra on a rock. Elizabeth: Ew! Ultra: Team Rocket, what the fuck?! He pulls out a bat and starts quickly walking towards them. Ultra: Let Rotom go! Eddie: Uh, no. But before Ultra could even take a swing, a figure slashes the two with swords. Slime-covered swords. Team Rocket: Ow! Ninja Dragonet walks up to them with a slime-covered sword at their necks. Ninja Dragonet: Let Rotom go or I’ll kill you! Whismur leaps high in the air and suddenly unleashed a blast of fire from its mouth at Team Rocket. Elizabeth: That’s Flamethrower! Ninja Dragonet: Good thing I’m a Water Type. Ninja Dragonet then rises a hand made of shadows out of the ground. She then punches Team Rocket into the sky. Team Rocket: We’re blasting off again! *Ping* Ninja Dragonet: And stay gone! Akeno: That was so cool, Whismur. You learned Flamethrower. Later, the gang leaves as Ninja Dragonet hops after them from afar, watching on. Major events *Akeno's Whismur learns Flamethrower. *Ninja Dragonet debuts in this episode begins to follow Elizabeth. Trivia * Ninja Dragonet reveals her ability to use her shadows to shut down technology, as she did to Elizabeth's Rotom. However, it exited the Pokédex to avoid this. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series